


授权翻译 | 新年快乐

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Summary: “比暗恋更蠢的是互相暗恋。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	授权翻译 | 新年快乐

Happy New Year原地址：  
https://my.w.tt/FyJeHi3dT3  
作者：vettany2

酒瓶转了几圈，终于停了下来。大家对被指着的Brett狂笑起来：“哈，Brett!”  
Brett低下头开始叹气，把脸埋在手中，装出（大概是装的）一幅绝望的神情。他深知众人都幸灾乐祸，整晚给别人的真心话大冒险下套后，Brett自己也要被搞了。  
是的，他们正在玩烂大街的喝酒小游戏——真心话大冒险。规则很简单：  
N.1选择真心话，或者是大冒险  
N.2如实回答，或者圆满完成任务。否则就得罚酒。  
如果是朋友间玩这个游戏的话，不一定要用喝酒来惩罚，通常脱一件衣服来代替也是可以的。但他们，Hilary、Jordan、Ray等人并没有到那个份上，再说了，也不好意思在小提琴偶像面前脱衣服。于是他们愉快的选择喝酒。  
这轮发问的Jordan，Brett几乎都能听到他惊为天人的笑声——Jordan出题，题题送命。他在真心话和大冒险之间纠结了一下，然后选了真心话。  
“那么…Brett，我是真的很好奇，所以请告诉我，”Jordan玩味地慢慢提问道，“你有多少次暗恋别人，至今守口如瓶的？如果可以透露的话，是暗恋谁？”问完了，一屋子人爆笑起来。Brett当场石化，糟糕透了，Jordan这事儿干得太绝了（fuguin' good）。Brett心知肚明，自己暗恋过的从来都只有一人，而Brett的感情也从未被他回应过。长话短说，Brett暗恋自己最好的朋友Eddy。  
Brett像个冰雕一样僵在那里，几分钟后，他开始紧张地在房间角落里走动，寻找一个地方安放自己的目光，同时挤出几声假笑。  
“Brett，回答我的问题！有几次？”Jordan追问道。Brett看着他，慢慢低下了头。  
“三次。”他咕哝着，把脸藏在手掌后。Eddy倒吸一口气：“老哥，第三个是谁？我记得你中学的时候跟我讲过的金发女孩，还有大学时的你老是看着的Charlotte，然后就再也没提过别人了！”他说的时候，Brett甚至不敢看他的眼睛。Jordan当然也不知道。Brett看着大家，干巴巴地说：“我不能说出第三个是谁。我真的不能。”  
为了避免再被问到，Brett拿过酒瓶，转了几轮。现在瓶口指向了Eddy，Brett为了给他留条活路，他高兴地拍起了手，开始考虑一些可行的大冒险任务。幸好Eddy就选了大冒险，Brett让他在两根弦上拉野蜂飞舞，同时脸上挂着大大的笑容。Eddy竭力扯出一个假笑的同时，Brett好有空让自己冷静下来。过了一会，屋子里的笑声收不住了，Brett终于宣布Eddy大冒险任务失败，把Eddy从亵渎小提琴中解放出来。Eddy罚酒，游戏继续。  
几轮过后，瓶口再次指向了Brett，发问的是Ray。Brett担心Ray想出五花八门的大冒险，于是选择了真心话。Ray一边搓手一边开问：“第三个你暗恋的人，在这个房间里吗？”Ray一定是认为自己暗恋Hilary。话本身没毛病，Brett的确很尊敬她，这是毫无疑问的。但至于暗恋？更糟糕的情况出现了，Brett的脸不由自主的红了。  
“不在吧？”Brett想抢救一下，但那团该死的红晕下，谁信？  
“实锤了。”Ray表示。Brett知道已经无法把大家往反方向哄，但让大家以为自己暗恋的是Hillary（其实是Eddy）可能更好。有了这个想法以后，他大大方方地让自己的脸红起来，紧张的握住了酒瓶。  
那个问题之后，几乎所有涉及Brett情史的真心话，都与Hillary扯上关系。Brett知道大家都在开玩笑，今天被皮的正好是自己。可不对劲的是，一整个晚上，Eddy看起来越来越无精打采。表面上他和众人一起哈哈大笑，尽情玩耍，但Brett太了解他了，Eddy骗不过他。不过Brett并不知道为什么会这样。Eddy跳过每一个真心话，大冒险故意搞砸，一杯杯罚酒，喝得越来越醉，再大冒险失败，再罚酒喝醉。  
最奇怪的是，Eddy从未参与开Brett和Hillary的玩笑，其实这些玩笑连Hillary都不在乎。一般来说，Eddy搞Brett、玩Brett最起劲，那么为什么这次没有呢？为什么这次Hillary坐在Brett腿上，同时Brett运弓她拉琴的时候，Eddy坐在一旁，目光刻意看向别处呢？Brett十分迷惑，但为了不让别人看出端倪，他面上一点没显现出异样。  
“啊，靠！酒又喝完了。Brett，抬起你的屁股去给大家拿点！”最后一瓶酒见底的时候，Jordan大喊到。Brett刚打算抬起他的屁股，此时Eddy抢着说“我去拿”，然后飞快地冲进厨房。一屋子人对脸懵逼，Brett感觉找到了和Eddy单独聊聊的机会。  
“我先走一下，去个卫生间。”Brett说完跟着Eddy冲向厨房。恰巧厨房和卫生间都在走廊的一端，所以没有人会发现Brett其实没去卫生间。  
他慢慢的走进厨房，看见Eddy正站在厨房里洗酒杯，浑身散发着“离我远点”的气息，他把可怜的酒杯撞在一起，发出哀鸣。  
“冷静一点Eddy，我想给酒杯留个全尸。”Brett试图开始谈话。Eddy把一只酒杯狠狠往桌子上一摁，一脸不满：“那就出去，跟他们玩去。”  
Brett惊讶的睁大了眼睛。这既不是平日里的Eddy，也不像是喝醉的Eddy。Eddy到底怎么了？他向Eddy靠近，从他手中取走一只酒杯。  
“怎么了？”Brett满脸担心。Eddy的眉毛皱起来，生气地大喊：“没事！一点事都没有。”他说完，转身去洗最后两个杯子。  
“肯定有什么不对，不然你为什么这么生气？是有什么冒犯到你了吗？”Brett百分之百确定有什么不对，但他不知道怎么才能帮到他的朋友。Eddy吼着“没有”，丢下5个洗完的干净杯子，留下储藏柜了三瓶酒，离开了厨房。Brett呆在那里，一头雾水。  
回到房间里，Eddy还是一如既往，笑着热情回应大家，一起大笑。Brett看来，这是Eddy发现自己的行为明显很怪异，并且试图假装融入。但Brett不是别人，他知道Eddy心里有事儿，Eddy爆发的怒火和现在的假装，他都看见了。  
酒瓶再次转动，这次指向了Hillary。Jordan发问她，Hillary选了大冒险。Jordan和Ray交换了一个坏笑：“那么…Hillary，现在去亲一下Brett的脸颊。”Hillary咯咯笑着站起来，醉醉的步伐蹒跚，还绊倒在Brett身上。Brett还没来得及把她扶起来，她抓住他的脸并印上自己的唇。Brett僵在那里，视线一隅，他看见震惊的面孔和一滴微小得几乎看不见的眼泪。  
Brett终于搞清了情况。他先把脸从她旁边离远，接着把她扶到椅子上，然后飞快的去追Eddy，再次留下一屋子人一脸懵逼。  
Brett先到厨房去找，估计Eddy会想冷静一下。厨房空空如也。可能在盥洗室，但那也是空的。快想，Brett！Eddy还可能躲在哪里？储藏室太小，卫生间的门正开着，他也绝对不会去录影室。哦，卧室！他怎么能遗漏这里？关心则乱，Brett抛下杂念，快步走到Eddy的卧室。  
卧室的门关着，Brett抬起了手，试探的敲了几下，“Eddy，你在里面吗？”Brett声音很轻。他听见有回应，但没听清。“什么？”他不知道现在Eddy是生气、沮丧还是伤心。要想知道，他就不得不进去。  
“我要进来了。”他慢慢推开门，看见了坐在地上倚着墙的Eddy。他的手一起拉扯着头发，脸埋在膝盖中间。Brett走过去，弯下腰：“Eddy，出什么事了？”  
Eddy把头扭到另一边：“别管我。”  
Brett叹了口气，Eddy又固执起来了。  
“不行，Eddy，我不可能不管你。你一整晚都很不对劲。你蒙的过他们但你蒙不过我。我知道一定有什么让你不高兴，告诉我，到底是什么？我很担心你。”  
突然Eddy把头抬起来，他大喊着：“什么事也没有，我靠！我一点也不生气，我好的很。你还想干嘛！”Brett终于能好好看着Eddy脸，他的脸气红了，眼睛里还闪着没落下来的泪水。Eddy一定很难受，但为什么？就因为Hillary亲了自己吗？  
“是因为Hillary的吻，是吗？你嫉妒了，因为喜欢Hillary，对不对？”Brett看着Eddy，确信这一定是整晚Eddy郁闷的原因。可Eddy皱起了眉头：“我不是喜欢Hillary，从来不是那种喜欢！我是在嫉妒她！”他几乎是吼着说完的。Brett呆住了：嫉妒她？那是什么意思？  
“什么？你嫉妒Hillary？那是什么意思？告诉我。”Eddy揉着眼睛，叹了一口气。  
“你现在已经醉的一塌糊涂了你知道吗。”Eddy把手放在Brett的双颊上，对准他的嘴唇亲了下去。Brett的大脑第三次死机。这就是Eddy在回应自己的感情吗？  
Eddy离开他的嘴唇，转向一边。  
“我喜欢你，不是Hillary。”Eddy站起来要离开，Brett拉住Eddy的手不让他走，然后转过来看着Eddy。  
“你知道吗？我要告诉你点事。你知道为什么我没有跟你提过我暗恋的第三个人吗？因为那第三个人就是你。”Eddy扬起的眉毛快飞到天花板上了：“你什么？你喜欢我？”  
Brett笑起来：“不只是喜欢而已。我爱你，我爱你很久了。”Eddy没反应过来。他眼中流下的泪水被Brett抬起手擦干。Brett看向Eddy，然后轻轻吻着他的面颊，手爱抚着他的头。Eddy没止住眼泪，把脸埋在Brett肩膀上，将他一把抱住。  
“…你就一点没有想过，我整晚有多难受吗？”Eddy啜泣着问他。“我就在那里看着Brett和Hillary，一句也不能说出来。我只能天天看着你，完全没有任何坦白的机会。”  
Brett抱紧了Eddy：“但现在不同了。一切都很好，你现在什么都能跟我说。”Eddy抬起头擦干了眼泪，拉开Brett，看着他。  
“我爱你，杨博尧。我太爱你了，早已无法抑制。你喜欢我吗？”Eddy坦言后不好意思地转过头，但Brett轻抚他的面颊。  
“我最最爱你，靠近一点，我要好好亲你。”Brett吻上Eddy的唇，融化在最爱的人的吻里。  
他们如此忘情，无暇注意到门后三张坏笑着的脸。三人相视而叹，终于圆满了。让双向暗恋的两人坦白心迹的任务完成，迎新年的庆祝终于可以正式开始了。Ray看眼腕表，还有5分钟就到零点了。他意味深长地把目光投向热吻中的两人。Hillary摇了摇头。  
“…让他们俩亲个够吧。”三人蹑手蹑脚的从门后离开，走下了楼。  
Brett张开嘴，更加深情地吻上去。Eddy的手指不自觉的插进Brett的发间。  
“Eddy,Brett！快点下楼，还有60秒就零点了！”Jordan的话插进来。他们松开对方，气喘吁吁地对视着。Brett手指玩着Eddy的头发，他轻轻地说：  
“…新年快乐，我的爱人。”


End file.
